Harry, Snape, and The Prisoner of Azkaban
by Chucky Ray
Summary: After Severus marries Lily and adopts Harry, Harry becomes a big brother and Sirius breaks out of Azkaban to find them. Meanwhile Harry continues having nightmares about Voldemort, and Snape becomes determined to put them to an end once and for all. Sequel to Harry Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; A Big Brother

Harry was a very excited five year old boy. For his grandma and grandpa Evans had been staying with him for the weekend while his mother and newly adoptive father were at the hospital. His mother had just given birth to another beautiful baby boy, and Harry (who was extremely) bright for his age knew that meant he had a new baby brother. Harry had always wanted to be a big brother ever since he could talk, and he couldn't wait to meet him.

His parents would be bringing him home from the hospital tomorrow, and Harry could finally find out what his name was and what he looked like since his parents wanted to surprise him. That night after his grandmother read him a story, tucked him in, and kissed him goodnight. Harry could hardly sleep because he was so anxious to meet his brother. Eventually he did manage to close his eyes and drift off to sleep, but he woke up extremely early and darted into the guest room jumped up on the bed and demanded that his grandparents wake up so that he could have breakfast and see the new baby.

"Go back to sleep Harry, it's six-thirty in the morning." His grandmother responded with a groan and a roll of her eyes before she rolled back over onto her side. She had had red hair like his mother but blue eyes instead of green. Before he knew it she was sound asleep again and snoring heavily. So after he failed to convince his grandfather to get up out of bed, Harry breathed a heavy sigh and climbed off the bed forced to go back into his own bedroom.

"I love being a kid but it sure is tough sometimes." He began to himself. "Nobody ever takes you seriously when you're five years old." He finished before climbing back into his own bed and eventually falling back asleep. A few hours later his bedroom door slowly cracked open and he could hear the soothing sound of his mother's voice.

"Harry, it's time to wake up sweetheart." She began. "I have somebody out here who wants to meet his big brother." She explained before she walked over to his bed and gently shook him awake.

"Good morning Mummy," he began groggily with a sleepy yawn barely having the strength to keep his eyes open. "what time is it?" he asked her.

"Nine-thirty, your father and I just got home about half an hour ago. I would say that you sure slept in for somebody who was up at the crack of dawn trying to wake up Grandma and Grandpa." She told him with a loving smile as she sat down at the side of his bed. "What do you say? Do you want to get up and meet Tobey?" she asked him.

"Who's Tobey?" he asked her as he rubbed his eyes and finally managed to open them as she stifled a laugh.

"He's your new brother. We decided to name him Tobias Elliot Snape after your other grandfather." She explained. "But we're calling him Tobey for short since that is quite a mouthful." She told him and then suddenly picked him up and hoisted him inside her arms before carrying him out into the living room where his father was already waiting for him.

"Ah, there you are. I was wondering when you would get up." He told him with a grin as Harry smiled back at him.

"Good morning Daddy, where's Tobey?" Harry wondered.

"I guess that means that your mother has already told you his name then." Snape began. "He's still in his cradle, he just woke up from his first morning nap and I figured that would be a great time to introduce you boys to each other." He finished before Lily handed Harry over to him and he carried him down the hallway. Harry heard the sound of his little brother's quiet cries as they neared closer to the nursery.

That's when all of a sudden his father flipped on the light and held him up to look inside the tiny blue cradle with a bright big blue bow on the front of it. Sure enough there was a tiny infant inside of it. He short black hair like Harry had and bright green eyes. "He looks just like me." Harry realized as Tobey finally stopped crying and blinked his eyes innocently up at him.

Snape smiled warmly at them before placing a small kiss on the top of Harry's head. "I know he does." He told him. "I can't believe how tiny he is though." He added before Tobey closed his tiny little eyes and started to cry again.

"Why is he crying?" Harry asked.

"He's hungry. Your mother's heating up some milk for him because she figured that you would want to hold him and feed him." His father explained.

"You mean I could?" Harry questioned his father with as he looked up at him with uncertainty and disbelief.

"Yes, you can. You just have to remember to be really careful with him since babies are very delicate." He told him.

"What does that mean?" Harry wondered.

"It means that it's really easy for them to get hurt and we don't want that to happen to Tobey." His father explained.

"No of course not, I don't want anything to happen to him." Harry replied quickly shaking his head. "I promise I'll be careful with him." He assured him.

"I know you well." Snape told him before setting him back down on the ground and sliding his hands under the baby and scooped him up inside his arms. He softly hushed him trying to soothe his crying before kissing his forehead and carrying him out into the living room in which Harry instinctively followed him. "Sit down on the couch Harry and hold out your arms, and make sure to support his head." He explained before he laid Tobey inside his arms. The baby instantly stopped crying and looked up at him.

Snape had guessed that was because he had already sensed Harry was his big brother. Harry smiled down at him as he blinked back up at him and grabbed ahold of one of his fingers before starting to pull it towards his mouth.

"Boy, he sure is strong." Harry began as Lily smiled as she walked into the living room with Tobey's bottle while he continued to suck on one of Harry's fingers.

"Here, give this to Tobey." She told him as she handed him the bottle and Harry took it with his other free hand.

"Here you go Tobey." Harry told him as he placed the nipple to his lips. Tobey finally let go of Harry's finger and started to drink his milk. "He's so cute, I can't believe that I'm actually holding my baby brother." Harry said with a grin and a breath of astonishment while his parents exchanged smiles and then smiled down at the two boys as they watched them from afar.

"Harry and Tobey are going to be the best of friends. I just know it." Lily said as Harry smiled down at the baby and bent down to kiss the top of his head. He already loved him at once, and he silently swore to himself that he would always be there to protect him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; A New Friend

 _Thanks, you guys ROCK! I am so flattered that these stories are getting so much attention with all the favorites and follows, I'm just doing what I love and sharing my talent and I'm glad that you love these stories so much because I sure do! I've also fallen in love with young Harry because he's so freaking adorable! Anyway, I write more Harry Potter stories too about him and his family, and then eventually his two twin witches. (Twitches Parody) so check it out if you want to! Anyway, hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

Later that evening Lily read to Tobey and sat in the same rocking chair that she used to get Harry to go to sleep when he was a baby. At the same time Harry and Snape curled up on top of his bed inside his big boy bedroom. Harry rested his head upon his father's chest while he helped him out with some of the words.

"Once upon a time there lived a little lonely_" Snape began before he pointed at the last word. "Now what does that word say?" he asked him.

"Girl." Harry replied as he smiled up at him.

"That's right, good job." Snape told him while he grinned back down at him and kissed the top of his head before he continued reading. "Then one day when she was walking out in the woods she met a tiny scruffy little puppy. The two became fast friends and they would frolic through the woods together every day after she got home from school." He read.

"What does that word mean?" Harry questioned as he continued gazing up at him.

"Frolic means to run and play just like all children do." His father explained when all of a sudden Harry took a deep breath and gathered all the courage up inside him.

"Daddy, I want a puppy." He told him. "At first I wanted a dragon but then Mummy told me that they were against the law so I want a puppy instead. Can I get one? Pretty please?" Harry questioned him blinking up at him innocently and pulling back his lower lip and turning it upwards.

"You've really got to stop doing that." Snape began with a grin. "Because every time that you do you know that you make my heart melt like butter and then your mother complains that I'm too soft on you and I give in too much." He told him before he ruffled his hair. "Anyway, we'll just have to see about it. A puppy is a pretty big responsibility."

"So is Tobey but we still kept him." Harry pointed out as Snape laughed having to admit to himself that his son had a point.

"Tell you what, I'll talk to your mother about it and see what she says. Deal?" he questioned.

"Deal." Harry answered with a nod before pointing at the book. "Keep reading." He told him as Snape smiled down at him and planted another kiss on the top of his head. After he had finished reading the story and both boys were in bed, he went to go join his wife inside their own bedroom so that they could have some "fun" of their own.

"Lily, you know what I have been thinking about?" he began as he started removing his clothes.

"No Severus, we're not getting a dog." Lily responded quickly while removing her own clothes. "I don't care how innocently Harry looks at you when he asks for it. He's got to learn that he can't have his own way." She began. "besides, there's shots and license fees that we've got to pay for, and I think Harry's way too young for it and we have a new baby in the house." She told him.

"I know that Lily, but Harry has really been wanting a dog. And frankly I think he deserves it, and that's saying a lot because I think the only thing that his biological father deserved was a good whooping just like I got when I was his age." He said as he climbed into bed with her and pulled the covers over top of them.

"You never told me that your father used to beat you when you were little." Lily said.

"I know, that's because he didn't. It was my mother." He explained. "Only my father never knew about it because they were divorced. Do you really think that I would name one of our sons after somebody that used to abuse me?" he questioned.

"No, I'm sorry. I guess that I really didn't think of that." Lily admitted before she took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Anyway, I guess you're right about Harry. He's been wanting a dog for a long time and he's always been a well behaved child about cleaning up after himself, and is a very polite, honest, and trustworthy little boy. Especially after seeing how he acted around Tobey." She said.

"Do you mean that!?" Snape asked her eagerly as his whole entire face lit up with excitement. He never wanted to admit it out loud, but he also had been wanting a dog ever since he was Harry's age.

"Yep, first thing tomorrow morning we'll go to the animal shelter and let Harry pick somebody out." She agreed as she smiled warmly at him and Snape smiled back at her before placing his hand upon her cheek and gently pulled her head towards him and then sealed the gap between their faces with a soft and tender kiss.

"I love you Lily Snape." He told her after he slowly pulled away from her and gazed deeply inside her eyes and smiled lovingly at her.

"I love you too Severus Snape." She told him as she smiled back at him before he pulled her into another passionate kiss and then gently pulled her over top of him and continued making out with her resting his hand upon her breast and letting his tongue casually enter her mouth.

 _….._

After breakfast the next morning Lily took the boys down to the animal shelter just like she had promised the night before. From the way Harry acted, it was as if Christmas had arrived early. He couldn't believe how many beautiful homeless dogs that there were. He had to put his hands over his ears though because of all the barking that they were doing.

"Boy, it sure is loud in here!" he yelled while continuing to cover his ears tightly. Surprisingly though, it didn't bother Tobey at all. He was fast asleep inside his stroller. Lily and Severus smiled as they watched Harry racing around and looking in at all of the dogs and puppies. That's when all of a sudden he came nose to nose with a tiny scruffy little black and white puppy who leapt up at him and placed his tiny little paws up against the bars wagging his stubby little tail and trying to lick Harry's face through them.

"You look more like a cow than a dog." Harry told him as a grin stretched a crossed his face. Harry had been referring to the black splotches on the puppy's back. "You sure are cute though." He admitted while the puppy continued trying to kiss him. Harry turned back around and faced his parents. "I want this one." He told them with a rather wide grin.

"Good choice, he's really cute." His mother began. "What are you going to name him?" she wondered.

"You mean I really get to choose!?" Harry questioned her excitedly with disbelief.

"Sure, he's your puppy." His mother reminded him as Harry thought about it for a moment before turning back around and placed his tiny hand up against the bars for the puppy to lick.

"I think I'll call you Cowboy, since you look like a cow." He told him and his parents nodded in silent agreement about the fact that Harry had chosen the perfect name.

 _Aww! How cute! Harry's SO lucky! I wish that I was allowed to have a cute little puppy like that._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Escape

Cowboy trotted along behind Harry as they came inside and wagged his tail behind him. "Alright Cowboy we're here!" he exclaimed excitedly while his mother smiled down at him as he unclipped his leash from his collar. The puppy sprinted through the house wagging his tail and sniffing everything while he checked it all out.

"I hope that we've got everything puppy proofed." Lily began. "And that cowboy knows where the bathroom is. I don't want to find any of my beautiful furniture marked with his scent on them since he is and will only be the only dog in the house." She finished when all of a sudden Tobey began to cry and Harry looked up at her nervously while Cowboy darted back into the living room and leapt up at her and began to whimper and paw her.

"Harry why don't you and your father feed the puppy while I go feed your brother." She suggested.

"Alright Mummy." Harry said as the puppy finally stopped jumping up and down and perked up his ears as he saw one of his masters go into the kitchen. Harry opened the bag of puppy food while Snape poured it in the bowl for him and Harry sat it back down on the floor. Cowboy raced towards the bowl and bent his head down to gobble up the food while continuing to wag his tail.

Then Harry used his stepstool to climb up to the kitchen sink and fill his water dish while Lily sat down in the chair and started to nurse. "Good job son." His father told him with a proud smile. "I think that's enough, you can give it to him now." He said before Harry turned off the sink and stepped back down on the ground placing the water dish next to his food bowl.

"Here you go boy." He told him as he realized that the puppy was nudging his bowl with his nose all around the floor and that all of the kibble was spilling out onto it. "He's making a mess!" Harry cried with a point as his father chuckled.

"That's because he's a puppy, and all babies makes messes when they eat." He explained. "Speaking of which, are you ready for your lunch now?" he asked him.

"Yes please." Harry said as the puppy dog finally finished eating and then started lapping up the water with his tongue. Snape smiled at his son while he sat down at the kitchen table and opened his mouth and grabbed ahold of one of his teeth and started wiggling it while his father made his lung.

"Do you have a loose tooth Harry?" his mother asked him as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, it's pretty loose." Harry mumbled before he let go of it and Cowboy rushed back over to the table and nudged his hand alerting Harry that he wanted to be petted.

"Don't pet him at the table Harry," Snape began before he brought him over a plate with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on it. "I don't want him to get the idea that he'll be allowed to beg for food." He said before he went back for his glass of milk and sat it down next to his plate. "Come on Cowboy, I've got something for you." He said before he went out into the living room and picked a squeaky hamburger up off the ground and squeaked it for him.

The puppy panted happily while perking up his ears again before racing back out into the living room and leaping up into the air for it. Snape grinned before he threw it for him to fetch. With another great leap up into the air he caught it inside his mouth perfectly and then slobbered over it and squeaked it as he trotted down the hall.

"I don't think that he's really got the idea of the game yet." Lily said while Tobey decided that he had finished nursing and she brought him up to her shoulder to be burped. She kissed his forehead and started patting his back gently and rubbing it inside small circles.

 _…._

That night after his mother had read him a story and kissed him goodnight, Harry had had a rather strange dream. He dreamt all about a man with shaggy brown hair and two brown beady eyes. He was showering Harry with hugs and kisses one moment and breaking out of jail the next. It was all rather scary. He saw the man trying to kill the man who had turned into a rat and tried to kill Harry the year before. He was nearing his house, entering his bedroom, strangling Cowboy to death while he stood over his bed and hung over him with a knife held in his hands.

At that moment Harry woke up screaming. Cowboy (who of course was still alive) started to whimper and leapt down off his bed and ran out of the room frantically as Harry burst into tears. A few moments later his parents raced into his bedroom. His father flipped on the light switch as Lily rushed over to her son's bed.

"Harry darling what is it?" she asked him anxiously as she sat down at his bedside and cuddled him inside her arms. "A man was trying to kill me!" he wailed as tears continued pouring down his cheeks while Snape just stood there gazing down at him with a very serious expression on his face. "He killed Cowboy!" he yelled still sobbing hysterically.

"Shh,.." Lily whispered as she kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back soothingly. "You were only having a nightmare. Cowboy's fine, he's hiding under our bed." She explained. "But if you're too loud you'll wake your brother." She told him.

"This man, what did he look like?" Snape asked him.

"I don't remember!" Harry yelled while his mother continued to hush him. "All I remember is that he broke out of a place called Ask-a-ban, and that you and Mummy called him serious." He told him as Lily placed another kiss to her son's forehead and looked back worriedly. As she looked into his eyes she could see one thing and one thing only; fear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Snape's Lullaby

 _I simply love this next chapter. I got the idea from Joseph's lullaby that I really, really love listening to during the CHRIST mas season. (at least I believe it should be emphasized that way) Anyway, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do._

All of a sudden Tobey started to cry. Snape realized she was torn whether or not she should get up and take care of the baby when it involved leaving Harry. "You take care of the baby." Snape told her as if he could read her mind. "I'll take care of Harry." He said as Lily got up and thanked him before she fled the room. Snape climbed into Harry's bed and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"Shh,.." he whispered soothingly while resting his own head up against his as Harry sniffed. Then he pressed his lips against his son's temple and kissed it. "It's time to go back to sleep now." He told him.

"I don't know if I can." He said in a muffled sob. "One of those bad men might come back to hurt me." He told him while burying his face inside his chest and sniffed again.

"I'm not going to let anybody hurt you I promise. Now just go to sleep." His father instructed.

"Alright, but do you promise to stay here with me until I do?" Harry asked him as another tear rolled down his cheek.

"Yes." His father assured him.

"Alright, then I will. Goodnight Daddy." He said before he closed his eyes tightly.

"Goodnight." Snape began before planting a soft kiss on the top of his head. "I love you." He told him softly before kissing him again as he cuddled further inside his arms. Snape rested his chin on the top of Harry's head before the two of them ended up drifting off to sleep together.

 _…_

Harry awoke the next morning still snuggly inside his father's arms and smelled the scent of his mother cooking flapjacks inside the kitchen. Unfortunately when the two of them got up and walked out of their bedroom they also smelled another smell, and quite a rather unpleasant one at that. Harry sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose waving his hand out in front of him.

"Ugh, it smells like something died in here." He said.

"I know what that smell is. Let me guess," Snape began. "Tobey left me a morning surprise."

"Yep, and it's inside his nappy." Lily said as she smiled up at him.

"Where is he?" Snape asked her reluctantly with a groan and a roll of his eyes.

"He's in his playpen, he just woke up and he's already been fed. And since I've already done all that, now you get to change him." Lily told him.

"How marvelous." Snape remarked sarcastically before he turned over to his other young son and grinned. "Do you want to give me a hand Harry?" he asked him.

"Sure, I'd love to." Harry answered with a wide grin before he followed his father out into the living room. Snape slid his hands under the baby and scooped him up inside his arms. "Come on you little poopy monster." He said teasingly before he carried him into the nursery.

"Hurry up Harry, Cowboy still needs his breakfast and then he needs to go outside!" Lily called as Harry started following them back into the bedroom.

"Yes Mummy!" Harry called back over his shoulder. Snape laid the tiny infant down on top of the changing table and then started unbuttoning him and taking apart his diaper.

"Can you hand me a diaper Harry?" Snape questioned as he slid the old stinky one off the baby's bottom and Harry went to go get a fresh one for him since it was in a place that he could reach it. "Don't even think about it." Snape told his other son who looked back up at him turning his head from side to side while blinking his bright green eyes and sticking his tongue out of his mouth.

"Think about what?" Harry wondered as he handed his father the diaper.

"Turning me into a squirting target." Snape responded as Harry lowered his head and stifled a laugh. "Ha, ha, very funny." Snape said sarcastically before he grabbed a baby wipe and started wiping Tobey's bottom with it. "As long as you're just standing around there why don't you make yourself useful and get me the baby powder." He told him as Harry made his way towards the shelf when all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain inside his forehead and let out a large shriek before collapsing onto his knees.

"Harry!" Snape cried as he quickly dropped everything and rushed over to his son's aid.

"Harry!" Lily yelled as she raced back toward the room with Cowboy running behind her.

"Harry, son, are you alright?" Snape asked him anxiously.

"I dunno. All of a sudden my scar started hurting." He told him with another loud shriek as he rubbed his forehead and gritted his teeth.

"Is anything else wrong?" Snape asked him.

"I feel really sick to my stomach too." Harry told him as Snape placed a hand to his forehead.

"You're as white as a ghost and as hot as a dragon's egg. That's it, you're going back to bed and I'm going to take your temperature." He told him.

"But what about Tobey and Cowboy?" Harry wondered turning to look back at him.

"Your mother will take care of your brother and I'll take care of the dog." He assured him before he hoisted him up inside his arms and carried him back to his bedroom. "Right now you need your rest." He told him as Lily finished diapering Tobey for Snape while he took care of Harry.

 _….._

Snape removed the thermometer out of Harry's mouth and held it under the lamp. "It says a hundred and two. I guess that means that you'll be out of kindergarten tomorrow and probably for the rest of the week." He said when all of a sudden Harry groaned loudly and clutching his stomach vomited all over his bed before bursting into tears.

"Shh,.. it's alright. I'm not mad at you. It was just an accident." Snape reassured him. "I'll clean it up, but crying only makes it worse. Trust me." He told him when all of a sudden Cowboy trotted into the room wagging his tail and started licking Harry's face while starting to whine. "There now, you see that? Cowboy loves you too and he doesn't want you to be upset either." He told him while he started cleaning up the mess.

After he had finished he gave Harry some raspberry fizwiggle (which made him giggle when he belched big bubbles) to help soothe his throat. "Alright, you've had some pop to help ease your throat, and you've went to the bathroom, so now I think it's for the best if you took a nap even though you're too old to take them regularly anymore." He explained as he sat down on the foot of his bed and Cowboy leapt up and laid down curling up beside him.

Snape grinned before he started stroking his fur. "You'll even have Cowboy to keep you company." He told him as the puppy started wagging his tail and rolled over onto his back cuing him to rub his belly. He chuckled while placing his arm around him and starting to scratch it. Harry giggled as his father grinned at him.

"I'm not tired though." Harry told him with a shake of his head.

"I know but you'll feel much better though." Snape began. "Would it help if I sung you a lullaby?" he wondered as Harry nodded and rubbed his eye. That's when Snape softly started to sing to him.

 _Go to sleep my son,_

 _Go and rest your head._

 _Your pillow is so soft and deep so go to sleep instead._

He sung as Harry softly closed his eyes.

 _You have been my blessing from Heaven._

 _You understood me when nobody else did._

 _I thought it was impossible, I thought all hope was lost,_

 _But then you became my friend._

 _Go to sleep my son,_

 _Go and chase your dreams._

 _The wizarding world can wait for just one more moment,_

 _Go and sleep in peace._

 _I believe a little miracle from Heaven,_

 _Is in my life alright._

 _He came from somewhere unexpected,_

 _He gave me love, he gave me life._

 _Go and sleep my child,_

 _Baby close your eyes._

 _Soon enough you'll save the day and make the prophecy come true,_

 _But for now dear child of mine,_

 _Oh my Harry, sleep tight._

He sang as Harry gave a sleepy little yawn before rolling over onto his side and drifting off to sleep. Snape smiled lovingly down at him before bending over and planting a kiss on top of his forehead and then he got up, turned off the light, and left the room quietly shutting the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Little Runaway

 _Thanks again you guys for all your positive feedback! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! (It's really starting to get interesting)_

Snape quietly walked back out into the living room. He was relieved that Dumbledore had given him the rest of the year off to spend time with his family because of the fact that his youngest son had just been born, and in another few months school would be over. He realized now more than ever that something was seriously wrong with Harry.

"Well Harry's asleep." He told his wife.

"I just put Tobey down for his nap too." She told him. "It seems like Harry might not be the only person with a scar problem." She said while she gently rubbed at her own.

"I don't like this Lily, I'm afraid this has to do with something about Sirius Black and that's why Harry dreamed about him." Snape told her.

"That's just it Severus, I still don't believe that Sirius was the cause of James' death and almost mine and Harry's. He was a _friend_ of ours."

"Well then why would Harry have a dream about it? You know as well as I do that the night the dark lord tried to kill you that he gave you each a scar. However for some strange reason, a piece of him only clung to Harry himself and that's why only he can have those visions." He said.

"Then why does my scar hurt too?" Lily wondered.

"I don't know." Severus admitted. "But I am going to find out what's happening if it's the last thing I do. Whatever is going on right now is causing Harry to have terrible side effects and it's making him sick. And if it is because of Sirius Black then I'm going to take his spot in Azkaban!" he shouted on the top of his lungs.

"Shh! Severus, you'll wake the boys!" Lily exclaimed quietly while pressing a finger to her lips as Cowboy leapt up at him and stood up on his hind legs folding his paws together in a pleading way while starting to whimper. Snape took a deep breath and sighed heavily as he patted the top of his head and scratched him behind the ears.

"Look, I'm sorry alright? It's just that I love you and our boys so much, and if anything ever happened to either one of you I don't know what I would do." He began before taking another deep breath and letting it out. "I think I'm just going to take the dog for a walk, that might calm both of us down." He finished as Cowboy perked up his ears and began to wag his tail as he leapt back down on all four paws while Snape went to go get his leash off the hook.

The tiny puppy raced the front door as Snape attached it to his collar. "I'll see you later, if Harry wakes up, tell him that I'll be back in a little bit." He told his wife before he exited out the front door with Cowboy sprinting after him as Lily just stood there sadly watching them as the door shut behind them.

 _…._

Snape's theory had been incorrect. If anything, he was even less calm before he had left the house. For one thing, Cowboy had wanted every dog in town to know where he had been, marking every tree and fire hydrant that had come into sight, and then racing and barking after every squirrel. For another thing, every second that he spent away from Harry and the rest of his family made him even more worried than he was the second before.

He was especially worried about Lily and Harry. What if either Sirius or Peter Pettigrew came to the house and threatened to kill Harry while he was gone, and what if they threatened Lily in the process if she refused to surrender him. That's when all of a sudden, he spotted a drastic change in Cowboy's mood. For he came to a sudden halt and froze while he stared out into the bushes that were right by the entrance to the dog park.

Every hair from the back of his neck to the tip of his tail stood up on end as his whole entire body narrowed and his head dropped. He showed his tiny pointed teeth and started to snarl. That's when all of a sudden Snape became concerned. Even though they had just gotten him yesterday, he never showed any sign of aggression up until now.

"Cowboy no!" he snapped as he tugged back on the leash. "Cut it out! Stop it, bad dog!" he scolded but the puppy didn't pay him the slightest bit of attention. It was only a few moments later that he found out the reason why, for a small brown rat had darted out of the bushes. Snape gasped and widened his eyes gaping his mouth wide open down at the rat who quickly glanced up at the puppy and squeaked before it started to run away.

That's when the small dog had decided that he had had enough. He started to bark while growling at the same time deep inside his throat before quickly running away. Snape held the leash tightly inside his hands while trying to hold him back, but it wasn't any use. For being as big and strong as he was the leash slipped out of his fingers and the puppy started to run away. Snape gave another rather large gasp.

Harry would be devastated if he found out that he had lost his puppy and Snape couldn't bear to disappoint him. "Cowboy come back!" he cried as he took off running after him. "Here boy!" he yelled as he quickly rounded the corner but the dog wasn't anywhere in sight. At least, the dog he had lost. For instead of a small black and white tiny adorable little puppy, he now came face to face with a gigantic furry black dog and he didn't look friendly at all. For he looked rather hungry instead.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Sirius Black

Snape froze and started slowly backing away from it feeling his whole entire body starting to tremble. His heart slowed down to the point where he almost thought it had stopped and his breath became cold. There was still that vicious gleam inside the dog's eyes as it continued to growl at him and lots of slobber escaped from its mouth.

Meanwhile Lily was pacing the living room frantically and occasionally stopping to look out the window. That's when all of a sudden Harry woke up and clearing his throat inside his fist he stopped at the end of the hallway and looked at her. "Where's Daddy?" he asked her when she suddenly turned to look back at him.

"Harry, what are you doing here? You should be in bed." She told him.

"But I'm better now Mummy, honestly. I want to play with you and Daddy now, where is he?" he questioned her but before she could open her mouth to answer him Snape burst in through the door and into the house. He quickly slammed it behind him and pressed his back up against it breathing heavily.

"What happened Severus?" Lily asked him anxiously as he shot a nervous glance over at Harry.

"I'm afraid that I've got some rather bad news." He begun.

"Why? Where's Cowboy?" Harry wondered.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I took him out for a walk and the leash slipped out of my hands and he took off after a rat. Then his big black dog chased me home instead." His father explained.

"You mean he ran away?" Harry asked him blinking his sweet and innocent eyes at him and Snape's heart shattered.

"I'm sorry Harry, as soon as I can I'll go out and look for him I promise." He assured him as Harry simply nodded at him. Snape was rather taken aback at the fact that he understood and how mature he was acting for his age. However even though Lily felt sorry for her son as well that his beloved puppy dog was gone, she had found that her mind was suddenly distracted.

"What did you say that the other dog looked like?" she asked him. "The one that followed you home."

"Chased me home is more like it and he was a big black one, he sort of looked like the grim." He explained as Lily gasped and placed her hand over her chest.

"What's the grim?" Harry asked looking up at both of his parents for the answer but neither one of them responded.

"Oh my God, Sirius." She said before she headed towards the door.

"What!? Are you crazy!? Don't open that!" Snape cried in a hushed whisper but Lily turned the doorknob anyway forcing him to step aside. For there, where the big black dog once stood was the man from Harry's nightmare. Snape suddenly became enraged and withdrew his wand as Harry fearfully hid behind his leg. "Get away from my son!" Snape hissed angrily when all of a sudden a very confused and bewildered look grew onto Black's face.

"Son? Harry is _your_ son?" he questioned with disbelief and incredibility.

"Yes he's my son, and I'm not going to let you hurt him!" Snape hissed as Sirius turned to look at Lily for an explanation.

"It's a long story." She replied.

"Oh." Sirius began before looking back over at Snape. "But why would I try and hurt Harry?" he wondered.

"For the same reason that you tried to chew my leg off!" Snape yelled.

"That didn't have anything to do with Harry, that had to do with the fact about you letting Pettigrew escape." He told him with a cold and icy stare. "I certainly wouldn't try and harm my own godson!" he cried.

"Alright, hang on for a second. I'm confused. If you don't want to hurt Harry, why did he have a nightmare about it?" Lily asked him.

"I'm afraid that's a rather long story as well." Black began.

"Well we've got time, why don't you gentlemen go ahead and sit on the couch and I'll go brew up some tea." Lily suggested as Snape tilt his head back and breathed a heavy and reluctant sigh.

"Alright fine." He said as Black started making his way into the living room while Harry still clutched ahold of Snape's pant leg. "It's alright, nothing's going to happen to you." He told the frightened child before he bent down and hoisted him up inside his arms. "I promise you that." He assured him before he kissed his cheek and carried him over to the couch and sat him down on top of his lap.

"It's alright Harry, you don't need to be afraid of me." Black began before he sat down on the couch opposite side of them. "I'm a good person despite what anybody else might think or say about me." He told him softly.

"Well if you're such a good person then why did you spend the last few years in Azkaban for betraying the Potter family?" Snape inquired as the warm and loving smile suddenly vanished from his face.

"Because I was falsely accused that's why." He spat. "Peter Pettigrew gives a whole new meaning to the phrase dirty rat. I'm sorry Lily, I owe you a huge apology." He began as he looked up at her while she entered the room and gave him his teacup. "If it wasn't for me suggesting for him to be your new secret keeper, James would still be alive." He told her.

"Alright let's say for a moment that you're telling the truth." Snape began while Lily headed over in his direction and handed him his cup of tea. "If you're so innocent then why did Harry dream that you strangled his dog and almost killed him?" he questioned.

"As I said before," Sirius began before taking a sip of tea. "it's all the handy work of Peter Pettigrew. You see the night that James died he went around the street shouting to all the neighbors that I had done it, to the point where they actually started believing him. Of course You-Know-Who used this to his advantage, and he started planting even more evil thoughts about me inside their minds. And since Harry has such a connection to him, it was very easy for him to plant it inside his.

He figured that if Lily found out that the person who was at fault for the death of her first husband escaped Azkaban that she would go out looking to destroy me, then eventually Pettigrew would find her and bring her to him to destroy." He explained.

"Yeah well his plan backfired, because I never believed for one second that you were guilty Sirius." Lily told him before she took a sip of her own tea.

"Thanks Lily, I really appreciate that. It means a lot to me and I'm very proud to call you and Harry my friends." He told her while Harry just remained silent because even though he was smart for his age, he was way too little to understand what was going on.

"I still don't understand what made Harry so sick this morning and the fact that he's perfectly fine now." Snape said as Sirius shrugged.

"I'm afraid that even I don't know the answer to that." He began picking up his teacup again and taking another sip. "Maybe it's because that You-Know-Who is way too powerful to be inside such a little body. One thing is for sure, I'm glad that I found you when I did, just in case Lily turned out believing that I was guilty. Sure the dementors might hunt me down and suck out my soul for it, but I rather die than lose either you or Harry since I already lost one of the best friends I've ever had." He said.

"Please believe me Severus. I know that I have done some awful things to you in the past, but I would _never_ try to harm Lily or Harry. And I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you into believing that." He told him when all of a sudden Snape nodded showing him that he finally believed that he was telling the truth.

"I believe you." Harry spoke softly speaking for the very first time since his godfather had entered his house.

"Thank you Harry, it means a great deal to me hearing you say that." He told him while smiling warmly at him. "And I promise that I'll help you and your father find your puppy." He added as Harry suddenly slid off his father's lap and hurried over to Black and threw his arms around his neck and thanked him while embracing him tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; Lost and Found

Lily smiled as she watched her son and Severus together. She hated to admit it aloud, but she now had a sudden relief that Sirius was back. For although she had been pretty sure of his innocence, she hadn't told him the entire truth either. For a small part of her had still questioned it and she felt rather guilty that she hadn't fought for him as hard as she should have.

She had a feeling that this sort of guilt had to be what her husband had been feeling every day. For even though he wasn't the one that sold James to Voldemort, he still knew about it since the fact that he once had been a death eater and didn't do anything to stop it from happening. Although she had been pretty upset about this at first, she had forgiven him afterwards knowing that he was a changed man and understood his reasoning for it.

There were times when Lily couldn't stand James herself, and even though a part of her was still saddened and missed him like crazy, if he wouldn't have died, chances were they would have ended up getting a divorce sooner or later anyway. At least now Harry had a loving and happy family although it was full of dark secrets.

That's when all of a sudden Lily was interrupted by her thoughts by the sound of the baby's crying. Sirius looked pretty alarmed and astounded by this and turned over to look at Lily questioningly.

"I'm sorry that's just Tobey. He's probably hungry, I'll go take care of him." She told him before she turned and walked down the hallway.

"I didn't know that Lily had another child." Sirius said as Harry (who was once again sitting atop of his father's lap) simply shrugged at him.

"You didn't ask." He told him as Sirius and Severus both chuckled.

"You know, I think I have a way that I can find that dog of yours." Sirius said.

"Really? How?" Harry asked him eagerly while tilting his head over onto one side.

"Well you see, I can turn into a dog as your father now knows, and I could track his scent." He explained.

"Really!? You _really_ could help me find him!?" Harry exclaimed excitedly as Sirius simply shrugged and shook his head.

"I really don't see why not." He replied. "What do you think Severus?" he questioned while turning over to look at him.

"If it'll help find Cowboy then do whatever you must." He told him. "I just want Harry to be happy." He said.

"Cowboy huh? That's a pretty cute name. Did you pick it out Harry?" he asked his godson who just nodded at him in response. "Well, anyway, better hurry up if we want to find him. Then I want to come back and get to know my new godson as well assuming that he is that is." He said before he transformed right before their eyes.

Harry couldn't believe it, what had once been a man sitting on top of the couch was now a big black dog. Harry widened his eyes and shook his head as the dog panted happily before leaping off the couch and barked back over his shoulder at them while beginning to wag his tail. Then he trotted over to the door and stood up on his hind legs, pulling the lock open with his teeth and then spinning the knob with one of his paws before he sprinted out the door.

 _….._

Harry and Snape walked together side by side down the sidewalk hand in hand while Sirius trotted ahead of them in his dog form. He continued to pant while wagging his tail to and fro. "Cowboy!" Harry called as Snape whistled loudly for him.

"Here boy!" he echoed when all of a sudden Sirius barked again and darted around the corner. Harry let go of his father's hand and raced after him.

"Come back serious where are you going!?" he exclaimed.

"Be careful Harry, don't get too far ahead of me." His father warned right before Harry came to a complete stop at the end of the sidewalk. Severus breathed a huge sigh of relief. At least Harry was old enough to know that he wasn't allowed to cross the street by himself.

"Good boy Harry." He told him as he halted right beside him before heaving him up inside his arms and planting a soft and tender kiss upon his cheek.

"Where did serious go Daddy?" Harry questioned him while he started wondering the same thing until they saw a black and white tiny puppy racing a crossed the street with a bright red leash still attached to his collar, and chasing a black and white cat. "Cowboy!" Harry squealed with excitement as he pointed at him and Snape grinned as he caught ahold of the leash with his free hand.

"Gotcha you little rascal." He told him when all of a sudden the big black dog reappeared from around the corner and trotted towards them eagerly still wagging his tail and slobbering while he continued to pant.

"Thanks for saving Cowboy serious." Harry told him before he morphed back into his human self.

"You're welcome Harry." He told him with a loving grin before he grabbed ahold of his face and kissed his cheek. "It was my pleasure. And while I was at it, I figured that I'd help bring back somebody else that belonged to you." He explained as the black and white cat rubbed up against his legs and looked up at him while starting to purr.

"But we don't have a cat." Harry told him.

"Ah I know that, but do remember your mother telling you about the kitten that she used to have when you were a baby? Well if I recall it correctly from his looks and scent, I think that this one belongs to you." Sirius said.

"Do you mean that that's Cosmo?" Harry asked him anxiously.

"I'd be pretty surprised if he wasn't. But I guess that's for your Mum to decide. I better transform back into a dog before anybody sees me. Then we can take Cowboy and Cosmo back home with us." He told him before he transformed again and started leading the way.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; The Dementors

When Sirius arrived back at the Snape's household he had never been happier in his life. Sure he had expected that Severus and Lily had been a little doubtful about his innocence, but the important thing now was that (as long as none of the dementors found him) they would be one big happy family. Lily was so excited to see her kitty again. Especially due to the fact that she thought he had been lost forever.

It didn't take Cosmo too long to adjust back to household life either. Except for the fact he didn't seem rather thrilled about sharing the same house with the dog that tried to pulverize him. Lily told the boys that she would rush out to the store real quick to buy Cosmo some kitty supplies (Snape made him a temporary litterbox just in case) while Sirius took some time to get to know his new godson.

Tobey had just been fed and changed, so luckily for Sirius he was a pretty happy baby when he finally picked him up and held him inside his arms. That's when all of a sudden it started to rain. Harry walked over to the window and looked outside of it wiping he splotches off with his sleeve.

"Boy it sure is coming down out there for being sunny and bright a few minutes ago. I'm afraid that Lily is going to get soaked." Sirius said.

"I didn't know that it was supposed to rain." Snape said but Harry hadn't been paying all that much attention to their conversation. For all he could see out the window was a great big foggy mist and black hooded figures gliding around. Harry could also tell that it had gotten very cold by the fact that the window was now frosted and he could see his own breath.

"Harry are you alright?" Sirius asked him as Snape studied him with interest.

"What is it son?" he asked him.

"There are scary looking creatures out there." He remarked as his father hurried over to the window to see. Sure enough there they were. A pale and frightened expression grew on his face.

"I've got to go get Lily." Snape said worriedly. "Stay here Harry." He told him before he rushed back out the door and ran down the street yelling Lily's name on the top of his lungs. That's when all of a sudden a dementor quickly turned its head and glared at him. That is he would have if he had had eyes.

Snape nervously withdrew his wand. He knew that even though the dementors weren't here for him, he wasn't sure if they fed off of guilt regardless of who he was. That's when he had had heard it. Lily's voice calling for him. "Severus what's going on? How did they know he was here?" she questioned him while she continued walking through the mist.

"Harry was the first person to see him after he escaped inside his vision, that's how he recognized him at the door." He answered in a very hoarse whisper. "He saw them, which must of meant that the dark lord was reading his mind again. That's why they're here. Don't you see, it's a trap?" he questioned as he quickly turned to look at her.

"Very well done Severus, I've got to say that you really are much more of a clever wizard than I've given you credit for in the past." A familiar voice said as he came out of the darkness and Lily clutched ahold of her scar in pain and gave out a petrified shriek.

"Lily!" Severus exclaimed as he lit his wand and held it out in front of him. "Who are you!? Show yourself!" he demanded as Peter Pettigrew emerged holding a black bundle inside his arms.

"The dark lord told me that sooner or later you'd figure it out. He told me that that little brat of yours had a vision, and so I waited until the proper time to show myself so I could see if it was really true. When I saw that black dog that Sirius or Padfooot, whatever the heck his name is walking down the street I knew that it was. Then I knew that I could lure you two out here." He explained with an evil sneer.

"What do you want from us?" Lily asked him.

"That should be rather obvious shouldn't it? I want the boy. I need his blood to bring the dark lord back to power and I won't stop until I have it." He told him.

"Over my dead body!" Snape spat.

"Very well Severus, after all I've always been a rather reasonable man. First I'll kill you, then I'll kill your wife before I finish Sirius and your son off. Pretty soon you'll go from the last of your kind to there being none at all." He told him with a shake of his head while he raised his own wand up in the air.

"Lily get back inside the house!" Severus hollered as Lily started to run as fast as she could go. Then once she made it to the front door she stopped to turn and look back over her shoulder. All she could see now was green and reddish orange sparks connecting inside the air. "Severus is in trouble!" she exclaimed as she burst through the door.

"Pettigrew is back and is after Harry!" she said inside one breath. "He won't stop at anything until we're all dead!" she told him.

"That settles it then, the dementors are after me. So I might as well go and give them what they're asking for." Sirius said as he started heading towards the door but Harry quickly stood up.

"No, they're after me." He said bravely. "And I already lost my dad once, and I'm not about to do it again." He told them before he ran out the door before Lily could stop him. Harry forgot all about the fact that he was only five and a half years old. He wasn't about to lose the only father he had ever known.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; Harry's Sacrifice

"NO HARRY!" Lily hollered. "We've got to stop him, the only reason that Pettigrew's after us is because of him!" she cried.

"Don't worry Lily, I'll protect Harry at all costs, I give you my word of honor." He told her before transforming back into his canine self and sprinting away determined to follow Harry's scent. That's when he realized that even though he loved his godson, that he never should have come here. Otherwise his family would have been safe. Not that Voldemort wouldn't find another way to destroy them in the end.

"It's over Severus, I'm going to finish you once and for all!" Pettigrew spat with an evil hiss through his teeth.

"NO!" Snape gasped as they both broke the connection out of shock and Snape trembled with fear as he saw the small boy with the lightning scar standing before him.

"Harry! Harry what are you doing here!?" he cried frantically while feeling his heart speed up against his chest.

"I'm not going to let you kill my daddy! Or my mummy, or my godfather, or my baby brother!" Harry shouted.

"What do you mean brother? You mean there is another one of you little monsters around here." Peter stated with such a sudden disbelief.

"Harry listen to me, you have to run, you have to get out of here!" Snape cried shakily.

"I'm sorry Daddy but I can't. You and Mummy are in danger because of me, so I'm going to give that man what he wants so that he'll leave you alone." Harry told him.

"No! I'm not going to lose you!" Snape exclaimed.

"You mean to tell me that this kindergarten brat came here to face me all by himself? He's not even in charm school yet!" Peter snapped as he pointed over at Harry.

"Just take my blood and leave my family alone." Harry said before Pettigrew sneered at him and grabbed ahold of the back of his collar and lifted him up in the air.

"You're a very foolish little boy! Just like your father was for trusting me!" he spat.

"No, you're the one who's foolish if you actually believe that my father would actually do a crazy thing like that! For my father is one of the best and greatest wizards who ever lived." He began. "And his name is Severus Snape! Head of Slytherin house and potions master at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry!" he yelled as Snape suddenly felt wonder and amazement as Harry spat inside Pettigrew's face.

"I don't believe that you have the nerve to stand up to me when you can't even wipe your own boogies yet. Well, if you're really so intent on saving your precious father's life than so be it. So long,.. Harry Potter." He told him before he withdrew a dagger out of his pocket and stabbed him in the chest with it.

"NO!" Snape yelled on the top of his lungs as he watched Pettigrew collect Harry's innocent and protected blood inside a vile before he removed the dagger and threw his body onto the ground. Pettigrew let out a loud and malicious laugh.

"The dark lord, will rise again!" he cried as he lifted his vile into the air victoriously before disapperating. That's when all the dementors disappeared as well and it suddenly became sunny and clear again. Snape quickly rushed over to his son's lifeless body and knelt down beside him before hoisting him up inside his arms.

"Open your eyes Harry come on. It's over, you saved us just like I knew you could. And I'm so proud of you." He told him as he placed his hand upon his cheek and rested it there while gazing upon his face. "God damn it Harry wake up! You must wake up!" he yelled. "I need you, and so does your mother, and baby brother, and Sirius. Not to mention Cowboy and Cosmo." He told him.

"Don't die, please don't die. You still have so much to live for." He pleaded in a soft whisper. That's when all of a sudden Harry's eyelids started fluttering open.

"You didn't think that you could get rid of me that easily did you?" he questioned as he smiled warmly at him.

"Oh my God!" Snape cried as he breathed a sigh of relief before hugging him close to his chest and kissed the top of his head. "Don't scare me like that!" he exclaimed as he felt his heart starting to pound and tears of joy running down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Daddy," Harry began while wrapping his arms around his neck. "It's all my fault an evil dark wizard is coming back!" he sobbed.

"It's alright, I don't care about that anymore. The important thing is that you're safe." Snape told him while continuing to cuddle him inside his arms and gently rubbing his back. He didn't know how and he didn't know why Harry survived, he was just glad that he still had his son with him.

Although he sort of guessed that Harry's willing sacrifice and being that he was an innocent child full of pure love in his heart had something to do with it. As he explained this theory to Lily and Sirius later on that night, it had turned out that he had been right. It was right then and there that he decided that he would never let Harry out of his sight again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; We're Going to Disneyworld

 _I forgot to mention that I hope everybody is understanding this story so far, and yeah it's not like Lily and Sirius WANTED to let Harry face Pettigrew by himself, I just had to do it to bring Voldemort back even though I understand that it doesn't make a whole lot of sense that nobody would try and stop Harry. Anyway, there's only a few chapters left and I hope that you're all still enjoying it for the most part and thanks for all the support!_

Later that night Harry spent it inside his parents' bedroom snuggled up tightly inside his mother's arms. She was determined not to let him go again by any means since this was the second time that she almost lost her child. Every once and awhile she would wake up and smile down upon him planting kisses on the top of his head and forehead every so often.

The next morning Sirius was the first one to wake up and cook breakfast. Tobey had already been awake as well. "I already fed the baby for you, it was for my way of apologizing for what happened yesterday and the fact that I wasn't able to get to Harry in time." He explained as the flapjacks continued cooking by themselves. "I don't care how hard Voldemort tries to lure me away with dementors, there's no way that I'm deserting my family." He told him.

"Thank you Sirius, and it's alright Severus had everything under control." Lily told him before she bent down and hoisted her son up inside his arms. Snape on the other hand remained silent. He really didn't think that he had done anything at all. Harry could have died because of him.

"Well I've got to say that that's rather an extraordinary young child that you've got there Lily. I'm sure James would have been proud of him." Sirius told her. "You know what, I think that we all need to get away for a while. Just to have some fun as a family, especially after what happened yesterday. We need a break and time to get over that scare. So, I've got a surprise for all three of you." He began with a grin before he dug deep inside his pocket and removed four pieces of paper.

"So, as a special treat, I've got you three plane tickets to America. Or, Orlando Florida to be more specific." He said as Harry's face suddenly lit up with excitement.

"Really!?" he exclaimed excitedly as Sirius grinned at him.

"Yep, and you better hurry up and eat because it's leaving in a few hours. That'll give you some time to drop Cowboy and Cosmo off at the kennels and Tobey over at his grandparent's house." He told them.

"Gee, thank you Sirius, my friend Ron went there with his family and he said that it was terrific." Harry said happily while his mother thanked him as well as Harry started wondering what exactly an airplane was. After the food finished cooking itself, the table magically began setting itself and then eventually started serving everyone.

 _…._

"Are you sure that Tobey, Cowboy, and Cosmo will be alright while we're gone?" Harry questioned his mother as she picked him up and carried him out of the car.

"Oh I'm sure they will." She began. "Tobey will have a great time with Grandma and Grandpa, and there will be plenty of volunteers at the kennel to give the animals some attention." She told him as they set off a crossed the parking lot together and Harry looked up at the great big building in front of him and pointed at some white birds flying over it which his mother explained to him that they were airplanes and that was what they would be taking.

Sirius and Lily realized that Snape didn't say too much of anything the entire flight. They knew it was because he was still having a very hard time to relax knowing that Voldemort would be coming back to power any moment now and be seeking them out. It seemed rather foolish for them to be taking a vacation in the midst of all of it and he mentioned this to them once they finally arrived at the hotel.

"Don't worry Daddy, we're going to have a great time! Maybe we'll even meet Mickey Mouse!" Harry exclaimed excitedly as Snape simply just grinned at him. It was rather hard for him to be upset with Harry around.

"You really are too adorable to be James' son do you know that?" he questioned him.

"But I thought that I was _your_ son." Harry said as he tilted his head with sudden confusion and bewilderment.

"Of course you are sweetheart, he was just talking about your biological daddy." Lily told him.

"Oh, the one who is in Heaven?" he questioned.

"That's right honey." She told him while smiling warmly down at him as Harry reached up and took ahold of his mother's and father's hand and started their way back down into the lobby. When they got there another blonde haired little boy was there with his parents.

"Hullo." Harry began with a welcoming grin as they stepped outside onto the bus stop together.

"Look Mummy, it's Harry Potter!" the little boy cried while tugging on his mother's sleeve and pointing back at Harry. Snape just simply rolled his eyes at him. He realized that he was just a little boy, but he was tired of everyone treating his son like he was some museum exhibit.

That's when all of a sudden the bus pulled out on the curb. Snape reached down and picked Harry up before placing him on top of his shoulders while he climbed aboard it with everyone else. Harry ducked as they climbed on and Lily, Severus, and Harry all found a seat together. Harry sat in-between them and continued to gaze out the window as the bus started to move.

"So Harry, what do you want to do first once we get there?" Lily asked him.

"I dunno,.." he began with a shrug. "maybe try and get Minnie Mouse's phone number." He said as both of his parents laughed.

"What?" he questioned them as he climbed on top of his father's lap.

"Somebody has been watching a little too much television." Snape told him before planting a kiss on the top of his head.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; Voldemort's Return

Snape rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. Harry and Lily had talked him on going on the "It's A Small World" boat ride and ever since he got on it, he was regretting every moment of it. "Black," he began quietly as he turned over to look at him and Sirius turned to look at him as well. "now that we're not enemies anymore can I ask you a huge favor?" he questioned.

"Sure, what is it Severus?"

"Just shoot me already and put me out of my misery." He told him as Lily scowled at him and elbowed him in the stomach while Sirius lowered his head trying to hide the fact that he was laughing.

That's when all of a sudden Harry looked up at her. "Mummy, I've got to go potty." He told her.

"Alright darling, Daddy will take you to the bathroom as soon as the ride's over." She told him.

"I can take him now, Harry can swim can't he?" Severus asked her hurriedly as Lily just simply shook her head and rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh Severus, stop it." She muttered under her breath.

To Snape's relief, the ride finally came to an end and he hoisted Harry up into his arms. "Thank the Lord, I thought that ride was never going to end. Boy, this makes the cruciatus curse look like the tickle monster. Now I know what real torture is." He said before he started carrying Harry away.

"What pixie bit his ass?" Sirius asked as he pointed in their direction while they made their way to the restrooms.

"I think he's still upset about what happened back in Salazar's Cove, and I really don't blame him. Ever since Peter Pettigrew first came back I've been worried about You-Know-Who returning to power as well, and it looks like now he will." She said. "And you know the first thing he'll do is come after Harry." She added.

"Don't worry Lily, Severus and I won't let him come anywhere near Harry or you." Sirius assured her but Lily wasn't convinced.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Harry to pieces and I'm so glad that he was born into this world,.. but sometimes I wonder if I'm the right person to raise him." She said sadly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry's a very lucky little kid to have a wonderful mother like you who loves and cares about him so much." He told her as she smiled sadly at him.

"Thank you Sirius, and Harry and Tobey are both very lucky boys to have you for a godfather." She told him when a few moments later Snape and Harry returned.

"So what do you guys want to do next?" Lily asked them.

"Well Harry just told me while he was washing his hands that he wanted to go on the Dumbo ride and then have lunch with all the Disney princesses." He said with a rather sly grin while Lily just placed her hands upon her hips. "What? He said it not me." Snape told him as he pointed down at the small child beside him.

"You're getting to be quite the ladies' man aren't you Harry?" Sirius questioned him teasingly as he grinned and winked his eye at him.

"Tell you what," Lily began before she squatted down in front of her son. "After we go on the Dumbo ride you can get your picture taken with any character you choose, and then we'll go on a few more rides before lunch and then we go back to the hotel to swim for a little bit. How does that sound?" she asked him. "Do you like that?"

Harry smiled widely at her and nodded before she lifted him up into the air and kissed his cheek. "Well at least on this ride there's no signing." Snape said as Sirius grinned at him and began to whistle the "It's A Small World Tune" before Snape quickly snapped his head around and glared at him.

"I never want to hear that song again in my life." He said before he started following Lily as she carried Harry away. Snape thoroughly enjoyed the Dumbo ride as he sat down next to a very excited Harry who held his arms high up into the air and had a very excited grin on his face. After that they went on the mad tea party ride, the carousel, saw a 3D movie, had lunch and set back to the hotel just like they had planned.

They rested in the hotel for a while before heading down to the pool to swim. Everyone was exhausted by the time it was time to go to bed that night, and that's when all of a sudden Harry started having another nightmare. It started off being about him aboard the Pirates of The Caribbean ride, then all of a sudden all of the pirates morphed into dementors and a half man, half snake looking creature stood up on top of the pirate ship staring down at Harry and threatening to kill him, just like he had tried to five years ago. That's when it was really true. Voldemort was back, and Harry was his number one target.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve; Battle At The Magic Castle

Harry's parents rushed into his room after he woke up screaming. "Voldemort's back and he's trying to kill me!" he shrieked.

"Shh,.. Harry darling, you need to be quiet because you don't want to wake up Sirius and the rest of the people in this hotel." His mother whispered softly while she sat down at his bedside and gently stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. Then she looked back up at her husband with a worried look on her face. "He's burning up." She told him. "What are we going to do Severus?" she asked him anxiously.

"Something that I should have done a long time ago." Snape told her before he walked over to her and bent down placing a hand upon her cheek and gazed deeply inside her eyes. "I love you." He began. "And if for some reason I don't make it back you have to promise me that you'll take care of the boys for me, and make sure that Harry gets all his schoolwork done." He told her.

"Where are you going Daddy?" Harry asked him but Snape simply just ignored him.

"I promise Severus." Lily told him as she blinked away her tears and looked down at the floor. Then Snape brushed some of her hair back and put it around her ear, before grabbing ahold of her chin and tilting it back up to look at him before he pulled her in for a kiss. Then he slowly pulled away and looked down at Harry with a sad expression on his face.

"No matter what anyone else tells you, you will always be my son." He told him before he stood up again and hurried out the door.

"Daddy wait! Come back!" Harry cried as he leapt out of bed but this time Lily was able to catch him.

"No Harry, you need to stay here." She told him.

"But I don't want him to leave!" he cried before he quickly ducked down and raced under her legs and out the door.

"Harry! Harry come back!" Lily called as she raced after him.

Meanwhile Snape had finally managed to make it outside the hotel. He withdrew his wand and lit the tip of it before he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Daddy! Daddy wait don't go!" he quickly whirled around to see Harry standing before him completely out of breath.

"Harry." Snape realized. "Harry get back inside with your mother and Sirius." He told him.

"No! Not until I find out why you're leaving me!" he yelled.

"I'm not leaving you, it's just very difficult to explain." Snape said.

"I'm almost six years old in case you haven't forgotten, and I can already tie my shoes and set the table all by himself. I think I can understand if you just give me a chance." Harry told him as Snape took a deep breath and sighed heavily before squatting down in front of him.

"You had another vision about Voldemort being here right?" he questioned as Harry nodded. "Well, I'm going to make him show himself. My guess is that he's still going to be very angry at me for deserting him, and I don't want you and your mother getting in the way of that." He explained.

"But what am I supposed to do!? Just let you die!? I need you, and so does Mummy, and Tobey!" Harry yelled when all of a sudden tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"Please Harry, keep your voice down. If something happened to you I wouldn't forgive myself." Snape pleaded.

"Neither would I!" Harry cried when there came a great loud noise like a cannon, being shot out of a cannonball. Harry gasped and hid inside his father's chest. "What was that?" he asked him frantically.

"I don't know." Snape began wrapping his arms around him. "But now that you're here stay close to me." He told him before hoisting him up inside his arms and embracing him tightly. Snape looked up to see a bright red and orange colors in the sky that resembled a fiery dragon's head. He gasped and gaped his mouth wide open at it because that's exactly what it was, and it was falling, _lunging_ down from out of the sky at them.

Snape started to run as fast as he could, still holding Harry tightly inside his arms, when all of a sudden he accidentally tripped over one of his shoelaces and fell over onto the ground dropping Harry in the process of it. Harry quickly got to his knees, but never managed to make it to his feet. For he felt himself being swooped up inside somebody else's arms.

"Thank you Severus, I'll take that." Another snakelike man with short brown hair and dark brown eyes hissed with an evil snare down at Snape before shooting up into the sky on his broomstick. "You're going to be a nice heartwarming welcome back gift for the dark lord." He told Harry as Snape thought he felt his heart stop while he watched them soar away.

"HARRY!" he hollered on the top of his lungs as he suddenly felt more frightened than he had ever been in his life. As he got back up to his feet he continued watching them while his bottom began to quiver and shake with fright.

"Severus!" Lily cried before he quickly turned around and looked at her. "What happened? Where's Harry?" she asked him worriedly.

"Crouch's son just took him, and I've got to get him back before they kill him!" Snape yelled tilting his head back again and looking at all of the death eaters now flying around on their broomsticks every which way in the starry sky. Along with a group of dementors that hung over the magic castle and smoke bombs dropping onto the ground every once and a while and causing the ground beneath them to burst into flames.

Snape placed two of his fingers in-between his teeth and whistled loudly before a broomstick arrived in front of him and he quickly mounted it before shooting up into the air. He had to get Harry back. He had to save his son before it was too late. Meanwhile Crouch landed on top of the magic castle after he had flown in through the window.

"I got him my lord. The little Potter brat!" he spat while continuing to restrain Harry inside his arms and held his hand over the top of his mouth. Harry bit his finger and Crouch dropped him. "Come back here you little bastard!" Crouch shouted but that's when suddenly Harry felt himself slowly being raised into the air again by his collar.

"That will be quite enough of that Bartemius." Voldemort hissed as Harry saw those demonic red eyes glaring down at him. "So you're Harry Potter, the famous boy who lived." He began. "Or from the way I hear it you're Harry Snape now. Why Severus would want to adopt a misfit like yourself is beyond me. And you're supposed to be the boy who will someday beat me in battle? That seems less believable to me than a mermaid falling in love with me. However, I can't afford to take any chances, so I'm afraid that I'll have to kill you anyway.

And now that I've got the same innocent, precious, and protected blood as you and your mother there is absolutely no chance in the world that I won't succeed now. What a foolish little boy you've been, giving up your life for your family. For when you willingly gave your blood to my most trusted servant it was like giving yourself your own death sentence." He said with a shake of his head and a few clicks of his tongue.

Poor Harry Potter, dead before he even entered Hogwarts. Never growing up to be a hero for the wizarding world, and not a soul around to remember him." He said.

"Think again Riddle." Voldemort quickly whirled around and saw Snape standing behind him.

"Daddy!" Harry cried. "Daddy help me!" he shouted as tears started pouring down his cheeks.

"Put. The. Boy. Down." Snape spoke slowly before withdrawing his wand as Voldemort nodded.

"Oh believe me Severus, it is my every intention to do what you say." He said with an evil grin before he grabbed ahold of Harry's ribs and hung him over the side of the building. That's when Snape could no longer control himself. He lunged at Voldemort and shoved him onto the ground. Harry hit it as well and broke free while Snape leapt on top of Voldemort and wrestled him to the ground.

"Nobody threatens my son like that, nobody!" he yelled as he pointed his wand at his face. "Now if this is about you and me then fine, do whatever you want to me! But leave my son alone, because he never did anything to hurt you! It's not his fault that he was born with a great prophecy about him!" he hollered.

"You fight awfully hard for a boy who was the son of the wizard that almost cost you your life." Voldemort told him before he grabbed ahold of him by the scruff his neck and lifted him up into the air. "Now tell me Severus, was he really worth your own?" he inquired before he felt a rock hit the back of his head.

"Hey!" Harry yelled before Voldemort started rubbing the back of his injured head and quickly snapping it around to look at him. "Leave my father alone!" he screamed when all of a sudden Snape caught a glimpse of Voldemort's wand. Harry had distracted him, it was now or never. Snape quickly grabbed the wand out of his hand and snapped it in half.

"NO!" Voldemort shrieked as he tilted his head back and dropped Snape on top of the ground. Snape quickly leapt up onto his feet and ran over to Harry and hugged him tightly. Harry screamed while his father shielded him and protected him as Voldemort lunged at them. Then, all of a sudden there was a loud vicious bark and a great big black dog grabbed the hem of his robe and pulled it back with his teeth.

"Come on Harry let's go!" Snape exclaimed as he carried him away while Harry watched over his shoulder.

"But what about serious?" he asked.

"He'll be alright, we have to hurry." Snape told him before they both mounted his broomstick and flew away.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen; A Final Wish

 _Thanks guys! This is the final chapter, but I'll starting the third one tomorrow though! I hope you enjoy it! Oh by the way, kind of funny how nobody else woke up to all that racket in the last chapter isn't it?_

Snape landed the broom on the ground and he and Harry dismounted it. Then Harry raced towards his mother and leapt inside her arms. "Harry!" she cried while she kissed his head and forehead and hugged him tightly as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God you're alright!" she exclaimed.

"For now." Snape began. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I'm afraid that this trip will have to be over. We have to go somewhere where the dark lord can't find Harry." He told her.

"But what about serious?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid that I have some bad news as well." Sirius began as they quickly turned around and saw that he had been standing behind them. "All of your lives have been in danger because of me, and so I think it's better if I leave you all to live your lives in peace." He explained.

"You don't need to do that. The dark lord will still find a way." Snape told him.

"I'm afraid I must do it, your lives will be much safer because of me, and as long as I'm on the run from Azkaban, the dementors will be after me. I love my family way too much to endanger them." He said with a shake of his head.

"Where you will go then?" Lily wondered.

"Somewhere where not even Voldemort can find me. Goodbye Lily, Harry,.." he began with a slight nod of his head as he grinned at them. "it was good to see you again. And Lily,.." he began with a slight pause as Lily just simply looked at him. "Promise me that you'll give Tobey a big hug and kiss for me." He told her before he transformed back into a dog and trotted away.

"I will Sirius." Lily whispered to herself as they watched him escape off into the night.

 **Three Months Later,..**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Harry, happy birthday to you!" Lily sung out proudly while Snape sang a bit quieter. Lily smiled at Harry brightly while she continued to videotape him. "Alright now Harry, make a wish and blow out the candles." She told him as Harry heaved a heavy sad sigh while he rested his head inside the palms of his hands as his elbows stood propped up on top of the table. He looked at the six burning candles on top of his blue birthday cake.

Lily slowly moved the lens away from her eyes. "It's alright sweetheart, it's not your fault that Sirius left." She reassured him. "Now come on baby, make a wish and blow out the candles." She told him as she bent down and kissed the top of his head. Harry thought about it for a moment before he eventually blew them out as both of his parents applauded and Lily cheered.

"Just out of curiosity what did you wish for?" his father asked him.

"I can't tell you that, otherwise it won't come true." He replied as Sirius' face suddenly flashed inside his mind and he smiled up at him who grinned back down at him.

"I see. Well in that case, I beg your pardon. My mistake." He told him with a wink as the cake magically began to slice itself and since Harry was the birthday boy, it gave him the biggest piece. As he took a bite he spit out something tiny and white in the palm of his hand as Lily went to get Tobey up from his nap and then sat down inside her chair and started nursing him.

"My tooth came out!" he cried as he looked down at the little bit of blood that came out as well.

"Well look at that, I'd say that you're growing up rather quickly." Snape told him.

"Yep you are, and you are going to make a great big brother." His mother told him with a warm and delighted smiled.

"No,.." Snape began with a pause. "he already is one, and Tobey is going to be the luckiest little boy in the world." He said as they exchanged loving smiles. "Now are you going to finish that piece of cake or should I give it to Cowboy?" he questioned as Harry giggled.

"Daddy!" he exclaimed before he happily finished the rest of his cake.


End file.
